Lower socioeconomic status (SES) children in the U.S. are now the primary target of elevated lead (Pb) exposure. Low SES is already a risk factor for disease and behavioral dysfunctions, including learning disorders in children, an effect believed due to greater environmental stress in low SES populations and associated prolonged cortisol elevation. Even higher SES populations experience chronic life stress. Pb and stress both affect brain mesocorticolimbic (MES) systems and produce similar behavioral deficits. An obvious question is whether Pb and stress interact, and, if so, how does it change our understanding of mechanisms of Pb neurotoxicity and associated human health risks? Our current studies demonstrate Pb/ stress interactions from preweaning or postweaning Pb and permanently elevated corticosterone levels in offspring after maternal Pb alone. This application examines the hypothesis that Pb and stress interact by altering corticosterone which then modulates MES function and associated behavioral and neurochemical effects of Pb. Using preweaning or continuous Pb with maternal stress or maternal plus offspring stress, the proposed experiments will examine how Pb exposure level, stress and gender influence the expression and nature of Pb-stress interactions for behavioral function using 2 baselines with demonstrated Pb sensitivity and mediated by MES systems (Fixed Interval, repeated learning). Time course profiles of associated changes in neurochemical function, corticosterone binding and plasma corticosterone will be related to behavior. Corticosteroid antagonists and maternal adrenalectomy wjll be used to provide a mechanistic understanding of corticosterone's role in Pb or Pb+stress effects. Brain Pb alterations as a potential mechanism will also be evaluated. Pb+stress interactions pose questions about our current understanding of mechanisms of Pb neurotoxicity and of the adequacy of current risk assessment. If Pb alters corticosterone and stress responsiveness, it could also modulate susceptibility to disease and dysfunction.